


Pale

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/M, Moirails, Plotless porn, moirail sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karkanaya for fiyhi because im a good husbando<br/>trigger warnings for nsfw, blood and mild dirty talk??? idk<br/>this is purely hetero alien porn ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale

"Tease yourself for me, Karkat." 

Your hand slid along your thigh, doing as instructed. Your clothing was long gone with the strange turn of events, not that you really gave a shit at this point. True Kanaya still needed blood, and really, you were the only one who was suitable to give it out. The humans were out, Terezi was anemic to the point of concern at this point, due to activities that made Kanaya frown with distaste. 

Your bulge instinctively wound itself around your fingers and you gasped at the slick heat. She gave a soft lick from your collarbone to your earlobe and you shiver. "Not there." She said, putting emphasis on the word, her hand gently catching your wrist and moved it lower, your fingertips brushing your nook. You gasped again and mewled as your bulge retracted at the touch, leaving you feeling very exposed and vulnerable. She muttered a word of praise into your ear, and moved her hand back to your chest, leaving you to rock against the digits invading you. 

She's still praising you, calling you a good boy, such a good boy for her, when you arch your hips to a certain angle, crying out in pleasure. Her hand catches your wrist again, stalling it and holding the pressure there, making your back curl and your cheeks flush. 

"Are you ready?" She asks and you nod frantically.

"D-do it." You stutter out between a groan, desperately bucking against your fingers.

There's a soft lick at your neck, a hesitant moment or two, before you feel teeth pierce the skin. You cover your mouth with your free hand and she gently hushes you, running a hand through your hair to sooth you. She suckles gently, bringing a bright red to the surface, and you turn your head to the side to give you more room. You bite down on your knuckles, bruising them with the pressure, and she finally releases your wrist.

"Keep going." She instructs you, and again you obey, moving your fingers in a fast pace. She matches it with her suckling, and the combined pleasure is almost too much for you to bear. "Please." You whimper out between the fingers pressed to your lips.

"Twist your fingers."

You do as you're told, twisting the digits and the pleasure racks through your body, making you squirm under the heat. You're so close already, and the bites down on your neck a second time, draining you further.

You start to feel a little lightheaded and you gasp out a plea, which she consented to. Your fingers move faster, the pleasure congregating in the pit of your stomach, and it's not long before you're tensing up.

She releases you when you do, feeling a warm liquid spread over your hand and she hands you a nearby towel. You pant out a thanks, wiping yourself clean. There's a bit of blood on her cheek and you wipe it away with your thumb. She smiles gratefully and kisses your cheek, in a very pale gesture, before gathering her skirts and helping you to your feet. Together, you leave the room behind and go out to face the world again, all the pressures and responsibilities returning with a crushing weight. And one word lingered in your mind.

Pale.


End file.
